


Broken Promise

by BlackSparrows



Series: Unrequited Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Breaking Harry, Breaking Louis, Broken Harry, Broken Promises, Bromance, Fluff, Girlfriend could be Eleanor, John Green - Freeform, Louis Has a Girlfriend, Louis/Harry - Freeform, Love, M/M, Modest, Modest Management - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, One Shot, Pain, Romance, Unrequited Love, X Factor 2010, X-Factor, fetus larry, harry/louis - Freeform, john green quote, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, major feel, management, one direction 2010, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparrows/pseuds/BlackSparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reflects on when Louis promise to always be there for him. In sickness and health. Through good, bad and ugly. Until death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Another part was requested. Although it was requested Louis finds the note I wanted to write this because I'm in this mood. (being betrayed, breaking and on the verge of losing someone close).
> 
> 2nd part in the 'Unrequited Love' series.

You lied to be Lou. Don't you remember?

Back in the bungalow all them years ago, you said you'd always be here for me. Through good and bad, sickness and health and all that nonsense. Do you remember saying that to me? We were by the fireplace, all the boys were asleep not that it matters but I probably would've told you the same If they were awake. I still would've told you how amazing and perfect you are. I still would've told you how scared I was to loose you, even if it sounded stupid and weird from having met each other only a few weeks before. But that's the thing Lou, even though I'd only just met you I was already falling for you.

Do you remember me telling you all that? I do.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Hey Lou." I whisper walking up behind you as you stare into the great fireplace, completely captivated by the dancing flames. Almost the same way you captivate me with your laugh, smile, personality and endlessly deep blue eyes. I've never felt this way before, not even close to it.

"Hey Curly." You reply in a similar hushed voice turning to look at me with the soft smile you seem to have only for me. It matches your eyes, soft and full of Love, I only see this when you look at me. But I might just be over thinking, I mean you're with Hannah and there's no way you could possibly feel the same. You're probably softer and more loving with her than me. But I mean at least you are like this with me. When the boys prank you, you give them a death glare which could possibly kill, filled with all sharp edges and soul crushing destruction. But when I do you just laugh and congratulate me for my efforts but _'no one will be a king prankster'_ likeyou are.

I sit down next to you on the thick rug, I don't know if you can see me as you've returned you gaze back to the fireplace. I wish I could do the same, just stare into the flames. But I can't because you're here sucking up all my attention with your beauty and perfection.  I wonder what you are thinking of. Me? Hannah? The band and our future?

"I'm scared, Lou." I turn my gaze to the fireplace and just stare off, I don't know if I'm ready for this conversation. I don't know how you're going to handle it. You haven't responded and I guess for that I am truly grateful. That's the thing, you get me. Somehow in some amazing way you just understand. Understand when to talk and when to remain silent and let me take my time. Find the right words. "I - I don't know if we'll make it. We are good and harmonize well; but are we good enough to make it." I pause again still trying to find the right words. The right words what are they? "It's not just that, it's - it's you. I'm scared that i-if we don't make it then I'll lose you."

"Harry." you sigh my name. It just rolls off your tongue as if you'd been saying it for years. Like it was made for you. I was made for you. But that's ridiculous. I know what you're going to say, you already promised - we all did - that no matter what we'd all remain friends. But that's it; not all promises can be kept, especially when there's nearly a hundred mile journey to be made just for a hug.

"No, really. I can't explain properly but just the thought and possibility of not succeeding. Failing before we've even started is freaking me out because that's it, isn't it? We'll all go back home and probably never see each other again. You're truly amazing and perfect." I sigh. I know there are tears filling my eyes but I don't mind much. I'm aloud to be frustrated and upset over this, aren't I? It's not impossible to met someone and already start falling for them, it's not. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Lou. Which does sound weird and stupid because we only met a few weeks. But it doesn't feel like that. I feel as if I've known you my whole life, you get me. Know when to talk and when not to. When to comfort me and when to just leave me be. You just seem to always know what I need even if I don't and if you leave I'll break."

There is an unhealthy silence after that which starts to tear me up inside. This is normally what you're good at Louis. Knowing when to talk and when not to, when to hold me in comfort and when to leave me be. But in this moment it is as if you've forgotten. Forgotten how to respond and be understanding of my needs. I'm starting to freak out. Thinking you've flipped out panicking, because here is a new potential best-friend who you've just met saying that they'd break without you. Maybe you aren't ready, maybe you never will be ready. Ready for me to Love you so much I drown.

"Harry." You whisper finally breaking the silence. "I swear I'll always be here, there, anywhere for you." My heart skips a beat, are you confessing to feeling the same or just trying to put my mind at ease. "I promise you that, Curly." Another silence falls over us for a few beats as we watch the flames dance. But this time it was somewhat bearable. Not everything had be said yet but it would be soon.

"I do believe in us, in the band, Lou. But what if others don't." I ask. My mind is still not completely at rest in the matter of possibly losing Louis.. and the other boys. But mainly Louis.

"I believe in us too, Curly. We work well, harmonize well and it just works, others will see that." You sound so confident, I wish I could too. But that's not me, I worry too much. That's one of the reasons I need you. You make me worry less, you so reassuring even when the stakes are against us. "But, I know you're still worried and scared." You look at me with eyes full of so much care and Love that I could just melt and believe every word you said even if I knew it was a lie.

"I'm sorry, Lou." I say. Staring into your eyes for long periods of time - or sometimes sort periods of time depending on the atmosphere, like now when were in the middle of a deep heart felt conversation - is never easy without getting lost. Every fibre of me screaming out for your touch, suffocating me in everything _LouisLouisLouis._ It doesn't hurt, it's actually comforting. But it does mean fighting an ever growing urge to just throw myself onto you and kiss you until my lips fall off - or something close to that. "I can't help it. I don't want to - can't lose you."

"I know, Curly. Just- give me your hand." I don't question it, just offer you my hand. I would probably do the same if it was my soul. I'd give you anything Lou, as long as you're happy. "Right.. now this is going to sound lame, but repeat after me when I'm finished. Okay?" You entwine our fingers and it takes every ounce of strength in me not to pull you into me. Instead I just squeeze them together, saying _'okay'_. I don't know what you're going to do, but I don't care much, I'd do anything for you, Lou.

"I Louis Tomlinson." These sound like vow, Lou. But I won't question you. You're strong and always know what to do, especially when it comes to me. You haven't continue though, not yet. Why is that? "Harry repeat, trust me." You say answering my question without realising. Although you probably do realise because you always do just know.  _I Harry Styles_ I repeat after you.

"Promise to be there, here, anywhere for Harry Styles" _Promise to be there, here, anywhere for Louis Tomlinson._ I can't help but laugh at how ridiculous this sounds. "Something funny, Curly?" You ask and I can't help but laugh again. My worries and fear is slipping away, you do that Lou. You make me calm and feel safe. Make me happy and giggly no matter how depressed and scared I get.

"Sorry Lou.." I say between giggles. "It's just this sound rather ridiculous.. like vows." I laugh again. Reaching for my other hand you raise an eyebrow at me muttering something like 'I'll show you vows'. Both hands entwined and squeezing every now and then you continue with me repeating.

"In sickness and health." _In sickness and health_

"Through good, bad and ugly." _Through good, bad and ugly_

"In richer and poorer." _In richer and poorer_

"No matter what.'' _No matter what._

"And no one can effect our relationship." _And no one can effect our relationship_ I squeeze your finger even tighter - if possible - at that. You added your own point about us, a hidden way of saying _'and not even girlfriends.. (boyfriends)'_

"Until death do us part"

" _Until death do us_ \- wait death!? You're not planning on killing me are you, Lou?" I laugh putting on a fake shocked voice. You laugh along and the squeeze our fingers tighter.

"No not yet. You still got a few more years, besides with those curls we'll have more of a chance of making it. Won't we?" You're grinning like a loon, back to normal banter and jokes with carefree attitude and no worries.

_Until death do us part_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

What you've done might of hurt less if I didn't remember your promise. It would still sting and cut deep, but not this much, I feel as if I'm going to pass out from the pain. Completely disintegrate from the inside and then be put back together completely the wrong way. That's what your betrayal has done, Lou. It's broken me. I was right all them years ago. When I imagined my future I thought I would break without you and that's what I'm currently doing. I'm breaking.

' _Some people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them. But keep the promise anyway. That's what love is. Love is keeping the promise anyway.'_ Back then did you understand. I didn't back then but I do now, Loving you gives me more incentive to keep that promise. To be there for you, no matter what. But you.. you're not here, Lou. I **need** you and you're not here. I'm not dead yet so you can't leave me.

You're with _her_. I know you are because although I never see you or talk to you much anymore, I know. _And no one can effect our relationship_ well _she_ did. It was fine at first, she only had you for three days and maybe the odd one night. But now it's more seven days and six nights. I can't handle it. You started rejecting my calls or letting it go to voice mail. Stopped curling up with me to watch films on _HarryandLouis_ Fridays movie night. When was our last movie night, can you remember, because I can't. When you sleep does _she_ let you be the little spoon when you need it? I can't imagine _her_ doing that. I can't imagine _her_ even letting you hold _her_ at all, not unless it's for a publicity photo.

Can you not see me breaking? The fans can so why can't you. I know you must be fall apart slightly too. I've seen signs. You're less yourself these days: quite, humourless, tired and distracted. What has _she_ done to you, Lou, that makes you like that. How can I fix it?

I want to fix it. Even though you lied. Even though you're breaking me. Even if the counsellor says I should move on and let you go. I can't. Did you know I went to a counsellor about this? About you. Of all things someone in our position normally go for addictions to drugs, sex and alcohol. Not a broken heart and a failing friendship.

Please talk to me, Lou. I need you.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is confused 1D were at Harry's grandfather bungalow between bootcamp and judges houses (xfactor) so they could get to know each other, hang out and practice.


End file.
